1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amorphous silicon (hereinafter referred to as "a-Si") solar battery in which a terminal portion is brought into contact with a biased spring contact member so that the solar battery is connected to an external outgoing conductor.
2. The Prior Art and Its Problems
It is known that in order to make a solar battery a transparent conductive film, a metal layer, or a metal layer formed on a transparent conductor film is formed on an insulated substrate such as a glass plate used as an electrode. However, a conventional solar battery employing a biased spring contact member as an external output conductor is disadvantageous in that the biasing pressure applied to the terminal portion causes vibration of the contact member and generation of a shear force between adjacent surfaces of the metal contact member and the transparent conductive film and/or insulated substrate so as to cause separation of the substrate and the electrode or separation between the electrode layers.